The use of oral contraception is widespread in the female population. But the need to remember a daily pill and the inconvenience of having to obtain frequent refills can reduce compliance, jeopardizing its effectiveness.
The use of subcutaneous upper arm implants and intrauterine devices (IUDs) as a means of administering contraception is seen as a way of overcoming these drawbacks as they remain effective for more than one year. These devices, however, have their own disadvantages as insertion and removal of implants and IUDs require a medical professional, such as a doctor, nurse, or physician's assistant.
Intravaginal rings are annularly shaped articles containing pharmaceutical agents (drugs) that can be introduced into the vagina in a simple manner without medical assistance. For example, NuvaRing® was designed to be used during single 28-day cycles. NuvaRing® is discarded at 21 days and a new ring inserted at the beginning of the next 28-day cycle. While the product provides a month of contraception without having to remember a daily pill, there is still a need for regular prescription refills during the year.